A Bit of Cream in the Coffee
by Ms-Figg
Summary: A black woman fascinated by the character of Severus Snape finds herself transported to the quarters of her guilty little secret. AU/AR, M/F, OC, Oral, PWP, WIP
1. Where Am I?

**Chapter 1 ~ Where Am I?**

Shandra blinked.

Where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It was supposed to be a children's book, but she found it interesting and compelling, particularly because of a Dark wizard named Severus Snape, who she felt didn't get enough exposure at all.

There weren't many black people in it, at least not main characters. But she found out in the series that color didn't seem to be an issue. Dean Thomas was a black wizard and dated Ginny Weasley, who was white. Most of the issues in the wizarding world seemed based on whether or not one had Muggle parents. There was definitely bigotry involved in those instances against the "Muggle-borns." Shandra could still identify with the trials those characters faced.

Shandra was thirty-eight years old, cocoa-colored, with brown eyes and black hair. She worked for the State at the local DMV. It was a fairly good job and she could provide for her family. She was considered an "independent woman." Unfortunately, that also translated into a rather lonely woman.

Shandra was no petite little thing. Her body was "thick," endowed with ample hips, breasts and ass. Her belly was slightly rounded, but that was to be expected, since she had two children from a failed marriage. Still, there was no lack of interest in her charms, but she couldn't seem to find the right man to start a serious relationship with. There was too much hurt from her previous marriage to an unfaithful husband. But a woman has needs, so, once in a blue moon she'd have a casual encounter with someone she found physically attractive.

It had been a long time between blue moons.

She fell asleep while reading about Snape's memories. JKR had killed him off, and Shandra cried about it. It was so unfair—and then to discover he had loved Lily Potter and she had abandoned him was almost too much to bear. It made sense he was so cold and cruel to others.

No one loved him.

Shandra, like millions of other adult females, believed she could have loved him, at least for a few hours. He was a guilty secret of hers. She lusted after a fictional character. It was embarrassing but every time she saw one of the Harry Potter movies, she looked for Snape. He was the reason she loved the series, and every time Alan Rickman appeared in his robes and wig, he was transformed and she was transfixed. What a beautiful voice he had. She could only imagine what he'd sound like during sex, purring over her, his pale body locked to hers, his lank hair swinging and his mouth twisted in lust as he rode her like a hippogriff.

Oh, goodness. What a thought.

Her children would ask her what parts of the movies she liked best and she'd always say the parts with Snape in it, which would horrify them.

"Snape's evil, Mom!" her twelve-year old-son would exclaim as his fourteen-year-old sister would nod in agreement.

"He's just misunderstood," she'd say in his defense.

"No, he's bad," they'd respond, and then they'd argue all the way home. Her kids couldn't understand why she liked Snape.

There was just something about the Dark wizard that tickled her fancy. Sometimes, she'd tickle her own fancy while thinking about him. Again, it was a guilty secret. A fantasy that could never happen except in her dreams.

But she wasn't dreaming now.

She looked around the room and saw a large fireplace with a small fire burning inside. Books rested on floor to ceiling shelves and covered every wall. There was a desk in the corner and a liquor cabinet, and the flooring was made of stone tile. Two armchairs and a small table rested before the fireplace and she was seated on a green sofa, dressed in her nightgown and barefoot. Her brown eyes widened as she looked at what was hung over the fireplace.

A standard with a green field and silver serpent.

"It can't be," she whispered, her heart beginning to pound. "It can't be."

"Usually, it couldn't be, Shandra," a silken voice purred.

Out of a dark doorway walked the wizard of her fantasies. Severus Snape—in the flesh. He stopped walking, cocking his head slightly.

"But—we're dealing with magic here," he added, his dark eyes drifting over her. "With magic, almost anything is possible."

* * *

A/N: A while back I received an email from a reader that asked me to have Snape engage a black woman. Why not? But I thought it would be hot if it was a woman from our world, an American Muggle with a Snape fixation. He attracts all kinds after all. So, I'm going to write it out. More to come (no pun intended). Thanks for reading.


	2. Explanation

**Chapter 2 ~ Explanation**

"But, how did I get here? You're not real," Shandra said. "You're a fictional character from a fictional world."

Snape smirked at her, and her heart did a little leap at seeing him do it. Seeing him period was doing things to her that no man or fantasy should be able to do from twenty feet away.

"Ah, yes, I am a fictional character, but that doesn't mean I'm not real. I assuredly am real on this plane. Have you ever heard of the Astral plane, Shandra?"

Shandra shook her head.

"There are levels of existence in the world that coexist within each other. There's the physical world, where things are formed of matter, then there is the Astral world, where things are formed before they become physical, then there are planes above that, which I won't go into because this is not a lesson about the planes of existence.

"Suffice it to say, that every idea takes form before it becomes reality. Keeping that idea alive with the energy of thought makes it more real. I am real, Shandra, because millions of people believe in me. I will never take earthly physical form because my creation isn't by the power of the universe, but through the mind of men. But here on this plane, I can exist indefinitely. When books are written, worlds are created. Most are temporary worlds, but when many people believe in an author's vision, dream of it, fantasize about it, that world can become permanent. And so you are in the world of Harry Potter."

Shandra blinked at him.

"So I'm on the Astral Plane?" she asked him.

"Partially. Actually, you are in a magically-induced overlap which I have manipulated to bring you to my domain. These overlaps occur in nature, and when they do, people see and come into contact all kinds of strange things that don't exist on earth. Sequatch, Leprechauns and the Loch Ness monster are some examples of creatures people interact with from time to time. Aliens are yet another frequently viewed anomaly. These are all denizens of the Astral plane. Real, but existing on another level of reality.

All right. Shandra had just entered her personal little Twilight Zone. Planes of existence? Aliens? Sasquatch. Good lord.

Still Snape was here and she could feel the solid floor under her feet and the sofa that she sat on. She frowned at him slightly.

"Why me?" she asked him.

"Because at the moment I cast the spell, you were the one person on earth who wanted to be with me the most," he replied softly. "It wasn't always this way—"

"Hold on. You're really going to have to explain this to me. What spell?" Shandra demanded.

Snape sighed.

"I've always been rather unattractive," Snape said tightly. "When I was a younger wizard, I developed a spell that would magically draw women who would be willing to engage me into my presence. Initially, it was mostly hookers, but I kept galleons and condoms on me. There was initial surprise, but it soon wore off and I had a sexual partner. For a young, unattractive wizard it was a handy spell."

"I'll say," Shandra agreed. "I wouldn't mind having a spell like that."

Snape looked surprised. Shandra was quite attractive and had very feminine charms.

"But, you're lovely. Why would you need a spell of that nature?"

Shandra snorted.

"It's harder to find good partners than you know," she replied, shaking her head. "It would be nice to just have someone perfect to pop up and pop in, if you know what I'm saying--"

Snape blinked at her, then decided to continue.

"About eight years ago, something strange began to happen. It was right around the same time Harry Potter started attending Hogwarts. I used the spell to summon a partner, and the woman wasn't from the wizarding world. She was a Muggle. She was British but still, different. She stared at me, said she couldn't believe it, then virtually ravished me. I didn't have to pay her, I didn't even get her name. But it was—quite good.

"The next time I used the spell, the same thing happened. Another British woman appeared. I managed to keep her off me long enough to discover that she was a "fan" of my "character" and had fantasized about engaging me sexually. Her name was Brenda. I adapted the spell so I would receive the name of the person who would engage me, because sometimes it was very hard to get introductions. Over time, I discovered the truth about my existence. JKR equals God in our world. Not worship-wise but creation-wise. Actually, I hate the sow. She killed me off, you know. Good thing I am self-sustaining"

"I know she did. It was awful," Shandra replied, still unable to believe she was really in his presence. This was some explanation.

"Yes, but not part of my actual reality. As long as I have people who think of me, I will exist indefinitely, no matter what is written of me," he said, looking at her again.

"This is the first time the spell has delivered a woman of your--ethnicity, although I've had Asians, Indians, and Latin women of all shapes, sizes and levels of maturity. But never a woman like you," he breathed.

Now it was Shandra's turn to ask a question.

"Have you ever had sex with a black woman before?" she asked him curiously, relaxing a bit.

Snape shook his head.

"No, but I find the idea quite delicious. The color of your skin is beautiful. I can visualize the contrast of our limbs when they're entangled—"

Shandra's eyes widened as Snape's robes began to visibly tent as he looked at her. Well, he wasn't paying her lip service, that was for certain. He was definitely attracted. And his cock looked huge, although his voluminous robes could have added to the illusion of size.

She swallowed, and Snape looked down at his tented robes, then back at Shandra, his dark eyes heated and face slightly contorted. It was that same look of lust Shandra had only imagined in her dreams, and it was far more affecting now.

"My magic brought you here for a reason, Shandra," he purred at her, "that reason being you want me for a lover more than any other woman in either of our worlds at this point in time. So I have to ask you, Shandra—"

Shandra felt as if her heart had shifted to her throat as she looked at the Dark wizard.

"Do you want to dance with a Death Eater?"

* * *

A/N: Just a little more. This isn't going to be a long story. Just a short little interlude. I'm about to post the next chapter of Shimmer, then start on the next chapter of Looping. Hope you're enjoying this. The writer in me just had to come up with a relatively feasible reason why Shandra was there. Well, it might not be feasible, but it's something. Lol. Thanks for reading. ***


End file.
